White Lines
by princess teme
Summary: Kelulusan Naruto di sekolah sihir harus dipertaruhkan di sebuah botol cairan? Tentu saja membuat Naruto pusing! Terlebih jika satu-satunya orang yang bisa memainkan perasaannya selalu hadir di hadapannya. Special Fic for SasuNaru Day 2010!


**White lines**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Warn: Alur kilat dan super cepat, miss typo, akhir yang aneh, dan... baca saja sendiri xp  
**

**For SasuNaru day's 2010…**

**

* * *

**

Saat ini menjelang tengah malam dan sang pemilik rambut pirang dengan jubahnya yang hitam memandang botol di tangannya dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Dia merasakan dinginnya malam telah menusuk tubuhnya yang dibalut oleh kain hitam panjang hingga mata kaki. Botol yang tidak ada isinya pun dia lempar ke tanah sehingga membuat suasana tengah malam yang begitu sunyi menjadi ramai untuk beberapa saat. Semakin lama dia melihat botol tersebut, semakin dia merasakan sakit. Botol ini adalah saksi jika dia telah membunuh orang yang dibencinya. Botol ini juga adalah saksi jika orang yang dibencinya merupakan orang yang dicintainya.

Sang pemilik rambut pirang terjatuh lemas ke tanah. Tangannya yang berwarna kecoklatan meremas rerumputan di bawahnya dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi. Kini bukan hanya rasa sakit saja yang dia rasakan, tetapi rasa penyesalan yang amat dalam.

"Kenapa, kenapa aku membunuhnya?" dia berteriak sambil memukul-mukul tanah.

Denyut nadi sang rambut pirang bertambah cepat mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi di masa silam. Bagaimana mungkin orang sebijaksana dia bisa membunuh dengan mudah? Sungguh hal yang bodoh jika dia membunuh seseorang hanyalah untuk melepaskan amarahnya dan rasa cemburunya. Ini bukanlah permainan sihir seperti biasanya atau sihir untuk memunculkan benda yang diinginkan. Sihir yang dia gunakan untuk membunuh orang dicintainya adalah sihir yang berasal dari lubuk hatinya terdalam.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan semua ini," sang rambut pirang menyimpulkan, nyaris tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin…"

Sesaat, dia membiarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh harapan bahwa orang yang dibunuhnya akan hidup. Meskipun begitu, seiring dengan hembusan angin malam yang berhembus di taman tersebut, sang pemilik rambut membalikkan badannya dan mengetahui jika kegundahan di hatinya akan semakin membesar.

* * *

**Flashback**

Di tempat yang berjarak berkilo-kilo meter dari rumah penduduk, salju yang menempel di jendela melayang melewati danau yang mengeras karena musim dingin dan hinggap di pepohonan yang membeku. Tak ada suara di lingkungan sekolah para penyihir tersebut selain decitan pintu di ruang guru, dan bunyi dua pasang langkah kaki yang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Namun demikian, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi letusan yang berasal dari tongkat sihir, dan secarik kertas yang terlipat muncul di dekat dua orang tersebut. Sang pemakai _masker _yang bernama Hatake Kakashi mengambil kertas tersebut dan memberikan kertas tersebut pada orang di depannya.

"Buka sekarang?" tanya orang yang di depan Kakashi.

Anak laki-laki yang bernama Naruto memandang kertas yang diberikan Kakashi. Mantel tebal yang membalut dirinya menjuntai ke lantai, dan membuat badannya yang atletis terlihat seperti bangsawan ketika mantel untuk sekolah para penyihir tersebut dipakai oleh dirinya. Tanpa menjawab apa yang Naruto tanyakan, beberapa saat kemudian Kakashi membuat gerakan pada tongkatnya dan sebuah buku muncul di tangannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kakashi membuka halaman buku tersebut dan membacanya.

"Kau tahu? Aku harap ini adalah tugas yang mudah."

Naruto membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan membaca isi kertas tersebut. Matanya membelalak dengan besar ketika membacanya, badannya tiba-tiba merinding dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Naruto berharap ini hanyalah gurauan, dan bukanlah suatu hal yang harus menjadi tugas akhirnya. Kakashi merasakan atmosfir di sekitarnya berubah drastis, dan setelah itu rasa geli tidak bisa dia hilangkan ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"I-ini pasti bercanda kan?" Naruto mendesah, ada nada histeris dalam suaranya, dan begitu dia menjatuhkan kertasnya, Kakashi segera menangkap kertas tersebut. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Ini adalah tugas akhirmu Naruto, atau kau tidak akan bisa lulus dari sekolah sihir ini sama sekali."

Mulut Naruto mangap-mangap. Seraya senyum di bibirnya, Kakashi menepuk pundak Naruto, ketika Naruto mengambi kertas yang berada di tangan Kakashi dan membacanya kembali, Naruto mengeluarkan desisan sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Akhirnya, Kakashi berhenti menepuk pundak Naruto dan berjalan ke arah mejanya. Di atas meja terdapat tumpukkan buku tebal, Kakashi mengucapkan beberapa mantra sihir dan buku tersebut membuka dengan keras dan membentur meja yang di bawahnya.

"Memangnya ada masalah dengan ramuan 'cinta' ini, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi membolak-balik halaman buku di bawahnya.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Kakashi dan mantel yang dipakainya menyapu lantai. Wajah Naruto tampak sangat marah sehingga berwarna merah; rambut pirangnya yang pendek dan seperti nanas membuat dirinya tampak bersinar di tengah ruangan bernuansa remang-remang.

"Tidak ada masalah? Tentu saja ada masalah Kakashi-sensei! Aku… aku adalah penyihir dari divisi pertempuran, Kakashi!" Naruto berkata pelan pada bagian terakhir.

"Ya, tentu saja tidak ada masalah, memangnya penyihir dari divisi pertempuran dilarang untuk mengenal cinta?" tanya Kakashi.

Naruto meremas kertas di tangannya dan membuang ke lantai, setelah itu, Naruto memandang Kakashi dengan pipi yang dikembungkan. Kakashi tidak bermaksud untuk mengerjai Naruto, tetapi ini adalah perintah dari kepala sekolah. Kepala sekolah yang bernama Tsunade berharap bisa merubah dunia sihir di tangan anak-anak didiknya. Naruto yang merupakan salah satu anak berprestasi di sekolahnya adalah salah satu korban dari ambisi Tsunade.

"Aku harap kau mengerjakan tugas akhir ini atau ayah dan ibumu akan sedih.."

Naruto memandang Kakashi yang dengan santainya berjalan ke arah kursi dan duduk dengan rapih di kursi tersebut. Naruto kembali mengikuti Kakashi dan menggebrak meja kerja yang berada di depan Kakashi cukup keras. Alat-alat sihir dan tulis yang tersimpan rapih di atas meja tersebut bergetar bahkan air minum pun terjatuh ke atas meja.

"Kau sudah tahu kan? Sudah beratus-ratus tahun penyihir se-level aku tidak akan pernah mempelajari tentang cinta," kata Naruto.

Kakashi terbatuk ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar apa adanya, tetapi akibat pemikiran tersebut kerap kali terjadi peperangan di antara penyihir. Dan hal tersebut mengakibatkan Tsunade yang merupakan penyihir ternama ingin membuat para penyihir damai dan tidak pernah berperang.

"Ayah dan ibumu adalah penyihir hebat Naruto. Apa salahnya kau mengikuti cara mereka?" tanya Kakashi.

Naruto menghela napas. Takdirnya sangatlah buruk, meski orang tuanya adalah penyihir petarung sekaligus penyihir yang bisa membuat ramuan cinta bukan berarti dia ingin seperti orang tuanya. Naruto berpikir jika dia menjadi seorang penyihir petarung seutuhnya adalah hal yang paling hebat. Tetapi, akibat dari tugas akhir ini, dia harus menanggalkan semua keinginannya dan mencoba untuk belajar mencintai demi tugas akhirnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengikuti mereka karena aku tidak menyukai apa itu yang namanya cinta! Semua itu hanyalah fana dan lelucon," kata Naruto.

Kakashi mengamati dan mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Dia segera melempar sebuah botol yang digenggamnya ke arah Naruto dan Naruto menangkapnya dengan tangkas. Setelah itu, Naruto melihat botol yang berwarna bening tersebut berubah menjadi biru langit.

"Belajarlah dari botol ini. Air di dalam botol tersebut akan berubah, sesuai dengan perasaanmu. Jika kau sudah merubah air ini menjadi warna ping, maka minumkan air ini pada orang yang kau cintai."

Naruto memandang botol yang ada di tangannya. Matanya menyipit-tajam ketika memandang cairan yang ada di dalam botol tersebut. 'Air perasaan ini jika dihirup maka kau akan terikat kontrak, sial! Jika misiku untuk mendapatkan cinta gagal, maka air ini akan membunuhku. Tepatnya, air ini adalah air untuk membuat pasangan menjadi pasangan abadi. Dengan kematian…,' pikir Naruto sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sudah tahu air apa itu Naruto? Kau atau cinta mu kah yang akan kau pilih untuk meminum air tersebut? Kau mempunyai waktu beberapa bulan ini sebelum air ini merengut kehidupanmu" kata Kakashi, dan setelah itu, Kakashi kembali membaca buku dengan santainya.

Naruto menggunakan kesempatan hening sejenak ini untuk berpikir. Suara kertas pada buku yang halamannya dibalik terdengar dari arah Kakashi yang sedang membaca. Botol yang tidak berdosa tersebut digenggam dengan keras oleh Naruto dan senyum tipis muncul dari mulutnya yang berwarna ping. "Kau tahu Kakashi? Rupanya air perasaan ini yang akan menjadi bahan eksperimenku? Tampaknya, aku masih ingin hidup, karena aku tidak akan pernah percaya dengan apa itu cinta." kata Naruto sambil pergi.

Kakashi memandang pintu yang telah ditutup oleh Naruto. "Aku harap kau bisa menjalankan semuanya dengan baik, baik Tsunade-sama dan diriku mempercayai jika dirimu adalah orang hebat." _Karena aku yakin kau bisa memecahkan masalah cairan tersebut meskipun kau bukanlah seseorang yang mempercayai hal-hal yang dinamakan cinta._

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah Naruto menerima tugas akhirnya, Naruto tidak kunjung menemukan ide untuk menyelesaikan tugas tersebut. Sudah berpuluh-puluh buku dia baca dan beberapa orang yang dia dekati untuk menyelesaikan tugas tersebut. Tetapi hasilnya? Nihil. Tidak ada sedikit pun hasil yang dia dapatkan.

'Ini benar-benar sulit,' pikir Naruto.

Setelah lelah memikirkan tugasnya dari pagi hingga siang, Naruto membaringkan badannya di sofa dan memandang langit-langit kamar asrama ketika pintu kamarnya membuka dan memunculkan sesosok rambut bermodel pantat ayam, mata onyx dengan membawa buku yang sangat tebal di tangannya. "Kau malas sekali, Dobe!" kata sosok tersebut yang bernama Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus kesal. Sasuke adalah teman kecilnya, orang tua mereka berdua adalah sahabat. Tetapi, jika orang tua saling bersahabat, apa anaknya pun akan bersahabat? Jawabnya tidak! Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak ada satu kata pun untuk berdamai, semenjak mereka bertemu, mereka tidak pernah sama sekali untuk bersahabat.

"Aku sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk bertengkar, Teme!" kata Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Sasuke tidak mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memandang wajah Naruto yang sedang menenangkan pikirannya. Melihat wajah Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum hangat. Naruto merasakan suasana begitu hening dan segera membuka matanya. Begitu Naruto membuka matanya, Sasuke segera menyingkirkan senyum dari bibirnya.

"Ini baca!" Seru Sasuke sambil menaruh buku yang dibawanya dengan kasar di atas meja dan setelah itu Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto memandang buku yang ada di hadapannya. Suasana ruangan asrama kini begitu hening. api pada lilin-lilin yang menghiasi dinding menari-nari akibat tertiup angin yang masuk melewati jendela. Naruto membuka halaman depan buku dan memandang apa yang terdapat di dalam buku tersebut.

'I-ini semua adalah cara untuk jatuh cinta?' pikir Naruto. _Buku setebal ini hanya mengulas bagaimana untuk jatuh cinta?_

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sambil. Perlahan-lahan senyum kecil terlintas di bibirnya, tetapi pikirannya segera dia singkirkan, 'tidak-tidak, aku tidak ingin dia yang aku cintai! Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta lagi pada dirinya,' teriak Naruto di dalam hati. _Karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk memasuki divisi ini._

* * *

Naruto menghabiskan sebagian besar minggu terakhir liburannya merenungkan tugas akhirnya. Yang paling mengganggu dalam pikirannya, setiap dia mencoba untuk bereksperimen tidak ada satupun yang cocok dengan apa yang dia inginkan. Ingin sekali dia mencintai seseorang dan mengakhiri tugasnya. Tetapi, dia hanya bisa berpuas diri dengan teori dari buku tanpa hasil yang baik dalam kejadian nyata.

"Ya ampun, tugas Shikamaru saja tidak sesulit itu, kenapa kau bisa sesulit ini?" tanya Kiba agak tak sabar. Dia sedang duduk di ambang jendela ruangan keluarga asrama dengan kaki ditumpangkan di atas salah satu kotak dan hanya mengangkat muka satu kali dengan enggan dari Akamaru yang merupakan anjing kesayangannya. "Dan.. dan semua sudah tahu jika kau itu adalah divisi pertempuran!"

"Entahlah, tampaknya nenek tua itu mencoba untuk menghapus adat-istiadat dunia sihir yang sudah ada sejak beratus-ratus bahkan beribu-ribu tahun lalu, dan mungkin karena nama orang tuaku yang terkenal sebagai penyihir hebat membuat akulah yang mendapatkan tugas akhir ini," kata Naruto sambil memainkan pena sihirnya yang bisa menulis sendiri dan kau hanya mengatakan kata-kata yang ingin kau tulis.

"Menurutku dia bukan hanya memandang orang tuamu Dobe, tetapi dia menganggap kau adalah seorang Dobe yang mampu menjalankan tugas tersebut," kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya dan memandang Naruto serta Kiba secara bergantian.

Kiba mengangkat muka, mengerjap.

"Benar juga, kalau begitu kau harus tunjukkan jika kau bisa mengerjakan tugas tersebut dengan baik."

"Justru itu masalahnya, kalian tahu kan cairan perasaan ini berfungsi untuk apa? Cairan ini berfungsi untuk mengikat pasangan mu dan memiliki pasangan mu seutuhnya dengan jalan kematian. Ibaratnya nanti, aku atau orang yang aku cintailah yang harus meminum cairan ini untuk mendapatkan kesetiaan pasangannya. Cinta memang menjijikan."

Sasuke memandang Naruto tanpa ekspresi, sedangkan Kiba hanya mengangguk pelan. Takut, namun yakin sepenuhnya jika Naruto bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini. Apa ini tugas ini tidak terlalu bahaya? Untuk mengerjakan tugas ini, Naruto harus bereksperimen dengan cairan berbahaya tersebut. Meskipun tampak romantis jika cairan tersebut dimasukkan ke dalam cerita novel percintaan seperti _romeo dan Juliet_, tetapi jika kau mendengar atau mengalami kenyataannya hal ini sangatlah mengerikan.

"Kusangka kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang ada di dalam botol tersebut, Dobe! Kau tidak akan mengerti arti sebenarnya cinta," kata Sasuke, senyum kecil terlukis di bibirnya, Kiba segera menutup telinganya dan berharap apa yang dipikirkannya tidak terjadi.

Tetapi harapan hanyalah harapan. Bisa terkabul atau tidak sama sekali.

Lecutan cahaya sekilas terlihat, membuat ruangan keluarga asrama menjadi terang untuk sesaat. "Kau jangan sekali-sekali menghinaku, Teme!" kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihir tepat di wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum, wajahnya yang biasanya datar kini tampak sangat gembira. Naruto memang orang yang selalu dicintainya, meskipun mereka sering bertengkar dan selalu menghina satu sama lain, tetapi Sasuke hanya melakukan itu semua untuk mendapatkan perhatian Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, akibat dirinya yang selalu terobsesi dengan pertempuran di dunia penyihir membuat dia tidak menyadari jika Sasuke mempunyai perasaan yang sangat mendalam pada dirinya.

Meskipun untuk menarik perhatian Naruto harus seperti ini, Sasuke akan terus mencoba dan berusaha agar suatu saat nanti Naruto akan mengerti dengan sendirinya tentang perasaannya.

"Bunuh aku saja jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang, Do-be!" kata Sasuke dengan nada mempermainkan Naruto.

Naruto menurunkan tongkatnya dan segera pergi ke dalam kamarnya tanpa banyak bicara. Pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu ditutupnya dengan keras dan membuat tembok di atas pintu tersebut bergetar.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mempermainkan perasaannya, Uchiha!" kata Kiba. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kiba, membuat Sasuke merasakan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya. _Suatu ketika kau pasti akan mengerti kenapa orang rela membunuh dirinya demi orang yang dicintainya, Naruto._

_

* * *

_

Naruto, Lee, dan Kiba bertemu dengan Sakura dan Hinata di ruang makan ketika pagi keesokan harinya. Berharap mendapatkan ide untuk mengerjakan tugas Naruto. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto segera menarik tangan Sakura dan menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Sakura.

"Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana untuk mengerjakan tugas ini Sakura-cha!" kata Naruto.

"Yah, dia sangat stress Sakura," kata Lee, "tampaknya, tugas ini terlalu berat untuk Naruto yang merupakan penggila divisi pertempuran."

"Kau jangan seperti itu Lee, Tsunade-sama memberikan tugas tersebut pasti ada alasan khusus. Dia tidak mungkin memberikan suatu tugas pada orang yang tidak mampu mengerjakannya."

"Tunggu!" kata Kiba, "aku punya ide!"

Naruto, Hinata, Lee, dan Sakura memandang Kiba secara bersamaan. Kiba tersenyum dengan lebar. "Bagaimana jika kau berkonsentrasi pada satu orang dan belajar untuk mencintai orang tersebut?"

Naruto memperlihatkan seringainya ketika mendengar apa yang Kiba katakan. Apa yang dikatakan Kiba benar adanya. Dia harus fokus jika ingin mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Jadilah tujuanmu merupakan obsesimu.

"Menurut kalian, siapa yang cocok untuk menjadi pasangan Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang Kiba.

Naruto pun kembali memandang Kiba dan mengangguk- pertanda setuju dengan apa yang dipertanyakan Sakura.

"Menurutku, itu hanyalah suatu hal yang bisa dijawab oleh Naruto."

* * *

Usai makan pagi, Naruto segera beranjak pergi menuju asrama. Seluruh anak yang bertemu dengan dirinya menyapa dengan ramah. Dulu, Naruto tidak pernah sama sekali tertarik untuk menyambut sapaan mereka, tetapi demi tugas akhir ini, Naruto membalas sapaan mereka sambil menilai orang tersebut.

'Tidak ada yang cocok sama sekali,' pikir Naruto sambil memandang anak perempuan yang dikuncir dua dan berdiri di depannya.

"Apa kau tahu jika kau menghalangi jalan umum, Dobe?"

Mendengar suara menyebalkan dan kata 'Dobe' tidak perlu bagi Naruto untuk membalikkan badannya dan melihat siapa orang yang telah membuat urat marahnya terlihat. "Kau Teme! Berhentilah menggangguku."

Sasuke berjalan ke depan Naruto, sehingga kini wajah mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Mata onyx Sasuke memantulkan bayangan wajah Naruto. "Kenapa tidak kau meminta Sai untuk menjadi pacarmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto terhenyak kaget seakan-akan Sasuke telah membentaknya dengan sangat keras. Buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, dia segera menyipitkan matanya dan memandang Sasuke dengan tajam, "aku tidak mungkin menggunakan dia untuk bahan eksperimenku!" kata Naruto sambil berjalan dan melewati Sasuke sambil menyenggol pundak Sasuke.

Melihat perkataan dan ekspresi Naruto membuat jantung Sasuke terasa sakit. Meskipun dia berharap Naruto akan menerima idenya, tetapi mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke kecewa. Sangatlah terlihat, jika Naruto begitu mencintai Sai yang merupakan teman pertamanya sejak masuk asrama, karena Naruto tidak ingin menyakiti Sai. Sangat logis bagi Sasuke, jika kau mencintai seseorang pasti kau tidak ingin menyakiti orang tersebut.

Sasuke segera berlari mengejar Naruto, menabrak banyak orang yang telah dilewatinya. Ketika dia memasuki pintu asrama, dia melihat Naruto sedang terduduk dengan wajah penuh emosi.

Sasuke jalan perlahan, mendekati Naruto. "Naruto!" kata Sasuke dengan nada pelan, berharap Naruto masih ingin mendengarkan perkataannya.

Mengetahui orang yang membuatnya kesal ada di dekatnya, Naruto segera beranjak dari kursi dan hendak meninggalkan Sasuke sebelum Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Tunggu dulu!" kata Sasuke.

"Mau apa lagi? Kau tidak puas menghina aku dan membuat aku marah?"

Sasuke menghela napas, dan melepaskan pergelangan Sasuke secara perlahan. Kendatipun dia ingin memeluk orang di depannya, Sasuke terus bertahan agar tidak membuat Naruto bertambah marah pada dirinya. "Kau bisa membuat aku jadi bahan ekperimen mu," kata Sasuke. Meskipun dia tahu jika kemungkinan besar Naruto akan menolaknya, dia tetap saja berusaha. Meskipun dia tahu jika hal ini sangat berbahaya, dia tetap mencobanya.

"Mak-maksud mu?" kata Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke, berharap ada suatu tanda jika Sasuke sedang bercanda seperti biasanya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan bersungguh-sungguh, ruangan yang remang-remang dan benda-benda sihir di sekeliling mereka berdua akan menjadi saksi jika Sasuke melakukan hal di luar Uchiha pada umumnya. "Aku mencintai mu, dan aku harap kau mengerti…," kata Sasuke. Setelah itu Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya dengan melewati Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

Naruto terduduk lemas di lantai. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan rival-nya sejak kecil menyatakan cinta pada dirinya. Meskipun Naruto merasakan perasaan kesal pada Sasuke, tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak benci pada Sasuke. Lagi pula Naruto sudah mengenal dengan baik Sasuke, dan pastinya dia akan dengan mudah menjadikan Sasuke sebagai_ partner_-nya.

'Apa ini tidak terlalu gila?'

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian, setelah Naruto menerima tawaran Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk menerima Sasuke sebagai bahan eksperimennya. Meskipun ini membuat seluruh kawannya heran, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak ambil peduli. Malah mereka sibuk dengan tugas dan ekperimen untuk menyelesaikan tugas Naruto. Di aula yang sepi, kini Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berdiskusi untuk melakukan kegiatan yang sering dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih.

"Menjijikan sekali jika aku harus mencium mu, Teme!"

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tajam sambil melihat botol yang berisi cairan perasaan yang ada di tangannya. Cairan tersebut berubah menjadi berwarna kuning, dan itu menandakan jika Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk mencintai seseorang.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong Dobe, botol ini mengatakan jika kau sudah mulai belajar mencintai ku," kata Sasuke.

Naruto melangkah maju dan mengambil botol tersebut, dipandangnya botol tersebut dengan hati-hati. "Ini mungkin kesalahan."

"Dasar Dobe!"

"Diam kau Teme!"

"Kau Dobe!"

"Te-"

Sasuke menarik Naruto dengan kasar dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Meskipun Naruto ingin sekali memberontak, tetapi tubuhnya tidak menuruti perintahnya, dan hanya menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan Sasuke. "Kau pasti akan mencintaiku, Dobe!"

"Dalam mimpi," kata Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya, dan beberapa saat kemudian tanpa sadar Naruto tertidur di pelukan Sasuke.

"Mimpi indah, Dobe!" bisik Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Naruto. _Aku mencintaimu._

_

* * *

_

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Semakin lama Naruto bersama Sasuke, semakin dia merasakan perasaan berdebar-debar jika berada di samping Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, Kini Naruto harus menyembunyikan botol tersebut agar teman-temannya dan Sasuke tidak mengetahui perasaannya. Warna ping sudah terlihat sangat jelas, warna mengisyaratkan jika dia sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Naruto melihat botol tersebut dan menyalin apa yang dilihatnya pada sebuah kertas berwarna coklat. Tugas akhirnya sebentar lagi akan selesai karena bantuan Sasuke. Tetapi, sebentar lagi adalah bagian terberat, bagian dimana kau harus meminumkan cairan tersebut pada pasanganmu atau kau harus meminumnya sendiri.

"Aku harus meminumkan cairan ini?" gumam Naruto.

"Hal tersebut jangan dipikirkan," kata Sasuke. Mendengar suara Sasuke, tanpa disadari Naruto, senyum kecil terlintas di bibir Naruto, tetapi segera menghilang ketka Naruto harus memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Maksudmu jangan dipikirkan?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke merangkul Naruto dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Naruto. Senyum kecil terlukis di bibirnya ketika kehangatan kembali menjalarnya. "Jika akan membuat menderita, tinggalkan saja! Jangan dicoba. Sudah lama aku ingin seperti ini denganmu, Naruto. Tidak aku sangka, berkat tugas akhir, aku bisa merangkulmu seperti ini."

Naruto menghela napas. Sebenarnya, dia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sasuke, tetapi Naruto tidak seberani Sasuke untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Sekarang, Naruto telah mengerti kenapa dia mengagumi Sai. Ternyata, Sai mengingatkan dirinya akan Sasuke, sehingga secara tidak langsung dia mengagumi Sai karena dia telah mencintai Sasuke semenjak dulu.

"Naru-"

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke dan membuat Naruto terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa Teme? Tidak bisa kau tidak berteriak?" tanya Naruto dengan pipi dikembungkan dan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang dulu, kau tunggu disini ya!" kata Sasuke dan sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan asrama, Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto. "Aku menunda kelulusanku karena menunggumu!" kata Sasuke dan sukses membuat Naruto membelalakkan mata.

'Sa-Sasuke? Kau memang benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara memainkan perasaanku.'

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto memandang jam tangannya. Wajahnya menjadi berekpresi cemas ketika mengetahui Sasuke belum saja kembali sejak pamit kepada dirinya berjam-jam lalu. Kiba dan Lee yang duduk di sebelahnya menegur Naruto yang terus melamun dan memandang jam.

"Apa kau bisa santai? Apa yang kau cemaskan Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Kue sihir yang ada di tangannya dia lempar ke meja, dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menuju pintu keluar asrama. Meskipun Kiba dan Lee terus menanyakan dia hendak kemana, tetapi Naruto tidak mendengarnya apalagi menjawabnya, Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah pintu. Rasa cemas semakin menjadi, semenjak dia dekat dengan Sasuke beberapa bulan ini, sudah banyak hal yang dia lakukan, contohnya: berjalan-jalan bersama di danau, berpelukan, bahkan bergandengan tangan. Semenjak dia mengerjakan tugas bersama Sasuke, diapun menjadi sangat jarang bertengkar dengan Sasuke, bahkan mereka lebih sering bercanda dan berlatih sihir bersama. Tetapi, seiring dengan kedekatannya dengan Sasuke, rasa takut kehilangannya pun semakin menjadi. _Cairan tersebut sudah terlalu jauh merasuki dirinya._

Kendatipun malam sudah semakin larut, dan Naruto sudah berputar-putar mencari Sasuke dengan cara melanggar jam malam. Tetapi, Sasuke belum saja dia temukan. Naruto sangat bingung, dan dia duduk di anak tangga dekat pintu asrama sambil memandang botol yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun dia pergi. Warna merah sudah ditunjukkan oleh botol tersebut. Tanpa disadarinya, dia sudah sangat jatuh cinta pada orang yang selalu membuatnya marah. Bahkan sekarang, terdapat sedikit tambahan di dalam hatinya, Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke meminum cairan yang berada di dalam botol ini dengan alasan apapun. Ini memang sangat konyol, orang seperti Naruto, yang hanya memikirkan dirinya dan peperangan di dunia sihir harus jatuh cinta-dan lebih parah lagi dia harus jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha dalam jangka waktu dekat.

Naruto menggenggam erat botol yang ada di tangannya. Dia mengenang apa yang dia lakukan bersama Sasuke beberapa bulan lalu. Dia mengenang hari dimana dia mulai ingin benar-benar belajar cinta dengan tulus demi orang yang menunggu dirinya. Naruto pun memejamkan mata dan kisah itupun kembali berputar di otaknya.

_Naruto memandang teman-temannya yang sedang mencoba belajar mantra sihir. Beberapa orang dari mereka melecutkan api, listrik, bahkan air hingga membasahi lantai, dan karena air tersebut adalah air sihir, maka akan cepat hilang hanya dalam hitungan detik. 'Kenapa aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi,' pikir Naruto._

_Kelas yang berdokarasi dari batu dengan berderet meja-meja dan kursi untuk menulis, Naruto pandang. Sepanjang hari dia harus berada disini dan mengerjakan hal-hal membosankan. Meskipun ini adalah pelajaran sihir untuk menyerang tahap akhir, Naruto tidak tertarik sama sekali, dia malah lebih tertarik dengan tugas akhirnya._

"_Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Dobe!" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Naruto._

_Naruto merasakan rasa kesal pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Naruto akan berdiri dari tempat duduk sebelum Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangannya dan menyuruhnya duduk. Sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Mau apa kau Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil bersungut-sungut._

_Sasuke membeku untuk sesaat dengan senyuman hangat yang terlihat di bibirnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke memberikan kertas berwarna coklat dan setelah itu, Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku harap kau datang, Naruto!" kata Sasuke sebelum beranjak pergi._

_Naruto membuka secarik kertas yang berada di tangannya. Dibacanya kertas tersebut dan kening Naruto langsung berkerut ketika membaca isi dari kertas tersebut. 'Dia mengajakku kencan?' pikir Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala._

_Hari sudah semakin sore, Naruto dengan pakaian manusia biasa pergi minta ijin pada Tsunade untuk keluar asrama dan berjalan-jalan memasuki dunia manusia. Awalnya, Tsunade tidak setuju, dan ketika Naruto menjelaskan jalan-jalan tersebut demi tugas akhirnya, secara langsung Tsunade menyetujuinya dan membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepala. 'Obsesi dia bisa mengorbankan siapapun,' pikir Naruto._

_Naruto berjalan menelusuri dunia manusia biasa. Waktu kecil dia bersama orang tuanya memang sangat sering belanja dan bermain di dunia ini, tetapi semenjak dia memasuki asrama penyihir, dia belum pernah sama sekali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. 'Sudah banyak yang berubah,' pikir Naruto._

_Naruto memandang remaja biasa yang seumur dengannya saling berpasangan dan bergandengan tangan. Bahkan mereka seperti menikmati kebersamaan mereka meskipun cuaca sangat dingin. Setelah melihat remaja-remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta, Naruto melihat berkeliling. Lampu-lampu gedung dan papan reklame membuat jalan begitu terang, Naruto terus menelusuri tempat tersebut sampai melihat sesosok Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di tembok. Wanita-wanita yang melewati Sasuke tersenyum dan saling berbisik ketika melewati Sasuke, bahkan ada yang melambaikan tangan dan hanya dibalas pandangan tajam a la Uchiha._

"_Matamu bisa sakit jika terus-menerus memandang orang seperti itu," kata Naruto. _

_Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan hangat, dan senyum hangat tiba-tiba muncul di bibirnya. Ketika melihat senyuman Sasuke, tiba-tiba jantung Naruto berdegup kencang dan tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, wajahnya sudah sangat merah. 'Teme satu ini, kenapa sih tersenyum terus jika melihatku?'_

"_Wajahmu merah. Kau sakit?" kata Sasuke sambil menyentuh kening Naruto dan Naruto segera menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke. _

"_Kau bersikaplah biasa!" seru Naruto sambil jalan cepat-hendak meninggalkan Sasuke._

_Tanpa banyak bicara mereka berdua terus menelusuri jalan. Sekali-sekali Naruto berhenti dan memandang benda yang membuatnya tertarik. Sasuke pun hanya mengikuti Naruto dan berjalan di belakang Naruto. Keduanya merasakan kecanggungan, karena ini adalah pertama kali mereka berdua bersama di luar asrama. 'Ayo cari suatu topik pembicaraan,' pikir mereka berdua secara bersamaan._

"_Kau mau membeli minuman?" tanya mereka berdua secara bersamaan._

_Sebelum mereka menjawab, tiba-tiba Naruto yang merupakan pelajar dari divisi pertempuran terdiam karena merasakan penyihir dari divisi pertempuran yang sangat hebat berada di sekitar mereka. Bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri, dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tidak merasakan perasaan yang Naruto alami sama sekali karena divisi Sasuke tidak melatih Sasuke seperti divisi yang Naruto masuki.  
_

"_Sasuke, lebih baik kita-"_

_Lecutan api berwarna hitam tiba-tiba melesat dan membakar salah satu lampu. Semua manusia biasa yang ada di sekitar Naruto panik dan segera berlari tidak tentu arah. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke segera bersiap-siap mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Jantung mereka berdua berdegup kencang menanti apa yang akan datang. Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah seorang bertopeng oranye dengan satu lubang pada bagian salah satu matanya. _

"_Kalian melanggar aturan penyihir. Tempat ini adalah bukan untuk kalian-" kata sang pemakai topeng._

_Naruto jalan mendekati pemakai topeng tersebut dan mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh dari jarak mereka berdua. 'Ini sangat bahaya, dia adalah petugas patroli dari divisi pertempuran,' pikir Naruto. __**Jika dia macam-macam, maka aku akan bertarung disini juga dan menyelamatkan Sasuke.**_

"_Kalian berdua, ayo ikut!" lanjut __sang pemilik topeng._

_Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Jika dulu, dia pasti memilih menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, tetapi entah kenapa untuk kali ini Naruto ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke. Sepertinya, dia akan merasakan perasaan yang sangat sakit jika Sasuke , jika kau sudah berhubungan dengan cinta, akan terjadi perasaan yang sangat rumit di dalam sana, pikir Naruto.  
_

"_Aku yang memaksa anak pirang ini keluar dari dunia kita, kau tangkaplah aku!" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyerobot langkah Naruto tanpa ekspresi takut sama sekali. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, Naruto membelalakkan matanya dan rasa hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. 'A-apa aku sudah jatuh cinta pada dirinya?' pikir Naruto sambil memandang punggung Sasuke._

"_Sa-"_

"_Kau bodoh! Baliklah dan katakan semuanya pada Tsunade-sama!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan membisikkan kata-kata tersebut._

"_Kau-"_

"_Aku mencintai mu." kata Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto. Setelah mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke, Naruto berjalan mundur dan segera berlari menuju tempat dimana Tsunade berada. Asrama sihir Konoha._

Setelah kejadian itu, Tsunade telah membebaskan Sasuke yang ditahan oleh para anggota divisi pertempuran. Untuk menebus semua kesalahannya, Naruto mulai berbuat baik pada Sasuke, dan perlahan-lahan mencoba belajar menyukai Sasuke. Apabila Sasuke begitu menyukainya dan selalu menjaganya, kenapa tidak dia berusaha mencintai Sasuke?

Mata Naruto pun membuka dan segera berdiri untuk mencari Sasuke kembali. Tetapi sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto mendengar suara benturan keras pada tembok. Ketika itu, Naruto segera berlari ke arah sumber suara dan melihat suatu pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya sakit secara tiba-tiba. Rasa panas menjalar di seluruh tubuh, dan urat kemarahan pun muncul di kening Naruto.

Sasuke telah berpelukan dengan Sai?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto. Meskipun dia tahu ini adalah pertanyaan bodoh, tetapi Naruto tidak tahan untuk bertanya dan menunjukkan jika dia menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Mendengar suara Naruto, Sasuke segera mendorong Sai dan Naruto menggelengkan kepala sambil berjalan mundur. Botol yang di tangannya dia pegang dengan erat. Dia merasakan rasa kesal dan ingin sekali membunuh Sai karena telah merebut Sasuke dari dirinya. Tanpa Naruto sadari, tongkat sudah berada di tangannya dan diarahkan tepat di wajah Sai. Mata Naruto yang berwarna biru langit kini berkabut. Naruto berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Dalam kamusku tidak ada kata penghianat," kata Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke berdiri di depan Sai dan kini tongkat Naruto berada tepat di kening Sasuke. "Sai tidak salah! Jika kau mau membunuhku, maka bunuhlah aku."

Naruto membelalakkan mata. Dia tidak percaya jika Sasuke bisa membela orang selain dirinya. Botol yang dia genggam dia perlihatkan pada Sasuke dengan senyum tipis. Senyum yang menandakan jika dia tidak main-main sama sekali, "kalau begitu, minumlah ini!" kata Naruto sambil memberikan botol tersebut dan Sasuke mengambil botol tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke memandang botol yang berada di tangannya dan membuka tutup botol tersebut. Aroma dingin dan busuk melesat keluar dari botol tersebut dan membuat ketiga orang yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada botol tersebut bergidik ngeri. "Uchiha kau jangan lakukan itu," kata Sai. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sai, Sasuke tersenyum hangat. Sedangkan Naruto? Naruto semakin emosi karena senyum yang biasanya hanya untuknya kini telah beralih pada orang lain.

"Cepat minum!" seru Naruto.

Secara perlahan, Sasuke menempelkan bibir botol tersebut pada bibirnya. Cairan yang berada di dalam botol tersebut mulai memasuki mulutnya dan mengalir pada tenggorokannya. Seluruh tubuhnya kini serasa terbakar dan Sasuke segera menjatuhkan botol tersebut sehingga terdengar bunyi benturan yang keras pada lantai. Naruto memandang Sasuke, kini rasa sakit dan bersalah mulai menjalar pada dirinya. 'A-apa yang aku lakukan?' pikir Naruto dan segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke setelah mengambil botol tersebut karena tidak sanggup melihat kematian Sasuke.

Saat ini menjelang tengah malam dan Naruto dengan jubahnya yang hitam memandang botol di tangannya dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Dia merasakan dinginnya malam telah menusuk tubuhnya yang dibalut oleh kain hitam panjang hingga mata kaki. Botol yang tidak ada isinya pun dia lempar ke tanah sehingga membuat suasana tengah malam yang begitu sunyi menjadi ramai untuk beberapa saat. Semakin lama dia melihat botol tersebut, semakin dia merasakan sakit. Botol ini adalah saksi jika dia telah membunuh orang yang dibencinya. Botol ini juga adalah saksi jika orang yang dibencinya merupakan orang yang dicintainya.

Naruto terjatuh lemas ke tanah. Tangannya yang berwarna kecoklatan meremas rerumputan di bawahnya dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi. Kini bukan hanya rasa sakit saja yang dia rasakan, tetapi rasa penyesalan yang amat dalam.

"Kenapa, kenapa aku membunuhnya?" dia berteriak sambil memukul-mukul tanah.

Denyut nadi Naruto bertambah cepat mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi di masa silam. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membunuh seseorang yang dicintainya dengan mudah? Sungguh hal yang bodoh jika dia membunuh seseorang hanyalah untuk melepaskan amarahnya dan rasa cemburunya. Ini bukanlah permainan sihir seperti biasanya atau sihir untuk memunculkan benda yang diinginkan. Sihir yang dia gunakan untuk membunuh orang dicintainya adalah sihir yang berasal dari lubuk hatinya terdalam.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan semua ini," Naruto menyimpulkan, dengan ekpresi penuh kepedihan.

**End Flashback.**

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu karena aku…" Naruto mencoba menghentikan air matanya, tetapi air mata tersebut tidak kunjung berhenti.

"…karena aku… mencintaimu Sasuke… bahkan mungkin semenjak kita bertemu-" kata Naruto dan isakan tangis terdengar begitu keras di suasana asrama yang begitu hening. "Tetapi aku telah menekan perasaanku karena aku tahu kau membenciku. karena…aku tahu kau membenciku…"

"Aku tidak mungkin membencimu, Dobe!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dari arah belakang Naruto dan membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. "…kecuali ketika kau mengira Sai atau Itachi lah pahlawan yang menyelamatkanmu saat terjadi pertempuran hebat di dunia sihir dan membuat dirimu terjebak di tengah rumah yang terbakar beberapa belas tahun silam," kata Sasuke.

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melihat wajah Sasuke. Meskipun heran kenapa Sasuke masih hidup, Naruto memutuskan untuk berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau-" kata Naruto diiringi isak tangis.

"Kau membenciku Dobe, kau tidak mencintaiku saat kau memberikan cairan tersebut. Oleh karena itu, Cairan yang kau berikan bukan berwarna merah, melainkan hitam. Sehingga, cairan tersebut berbau busuk dan tidak akan mengikat kita sebagai pasangan sejati…," kata Sasuke. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Sasuke dengan mata yang begitu sembab.

"Kau tahu darimana hal itu semua?" tanya Naruto sambil membelalakkan mata.

"Orang tuamu lah yang memberikan penawar tersebut. Membuat pasanganmu benci dan memaksamu untuk meminum cairan tersebut dengan perasaan benci adalah penawarnya, Naruto-" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis. "Oleh karena itu, aku mengatur semua ini dan bekerja sama dengan Sai untuk menghentikan kutukan cairan tersebut, karena aku tahu jika aku tidak meminum cairan menyebalkan yang diberikan Kakashi pada dirimu maka kaulah yang harus mati.. sebab cairan tersebut akan membunuhmu meskipun kau tidak meminumnya... Oh iya, kau tidak membaca secara benar buku-buku yang aku berikan padamu, Dobe? Salah satu buku tersebut adalah karangan ayahmu."

Naruto mendengus kesal dan memandang Sasuke sambil mengembungkan pipinya," karena ayahku yang membuat aku tidak membaca secara benar," kata Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke dengan sinis.

Sasuke menarik Naruto agar bisa memeluknya.

"Kematian bukanlah satu-satunya jalan untuk memperoleh keabadian," kata Sasuke sambil mengecup kening dan kedua mata Naruto secara bergiliran. "…tetapi jika itu diperlukan maka kematian pun harus dilaksanakan sebagai jalan terakhir…," ucapan tersebut dikatan Sasuke di tengah-tengah ciumannya bersama Naruto. _Kata-kata di atas adalah salah satu kata yang ditulis di dalam buku ayahmu juga, Naruto._

_

* * *

_**Di dunia ninja...**_  
_

Tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke sudah penuh dengan luka. Serangan terakhir ini adalah serangan hidup dan mati. Mereka berdua saling pandang dan saling memahami satu sama lain. Cerita yang selalu diceritakan Iruka-sensei terbesit di ingatan mereka saat Sasuke dan Naruto berhadapan. Cerita tentang keabadian cinta. Naruto mengeluarkan jurus rasengan shuriken sebagai senjata terakhirnya dan Sasuke mengeluarkan Chidori. Mereka berdua sudah mengerti perasaan mereka, dan mereka pun sudah sangat mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada diri mereka ketika mereka bertemu dan bertarung.

Hidup dan mati itulah pilihan untuk mereka berdua.

Dan…

Ini adalah lembah terakhir. Tempat yang sudah dua kali menjadi saksi takdir kehidupan dan masa depan mereka.

Takdir pertarungan dimasa kecil mereka dan dimasa sekarang.

Lembah terakhir pun yang menjadi saksi pertarungan kedua ninja yang memutuskan takdir dan ikatan di antara mereka berdua.

Oleh karena itu.. menurut sang pemilik mata onyx dan mata biru pun, dikatakan… terakhir… adalah nama yang sangat cocok untuk lembah ini…

"Naruto…" kata Sasuke dan membuat Naruto memfokuskan matanya yang redup karena sakit.

"Apa?" sahut Naruto sambil berancang-ancang untuk meloncat dari sebatang kayu yang menjadi tempat berpijak dirinya sejak tadi dan menebaskan rasengan shuriken tepat pada jantung Sasuke.

"Kematian bukanlah satu-satunya jalan untuk memperoleh keabadian," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis ketika mengulang kata-kata salah satu pemeran dalam cerita yang selalu diingatnya. Naruto pun tersenyum dan mengangguk ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "…tetapi jika itu diperlukan, maka kematian pun harus dilaksanakan sebagai jalan terakhir…," ucapan tersebut dikatan Sasuke di tengah-tengah loncatannya untuk menebaskan chidori pada Naruto.

Cahaya putih pun menyilaukan kedua mata mereka. Kedua kekuatan besar pun saling berbenturan.

'_Kisah kita akan mempunyai akhir berbeda atau sama dengan cerita tersebut adalah diputuskan oleh diri kita sendiri…,' pikir mereka berdua saat cahaya tersebut melebar ke sepenjuru lembah._

**The End.**

* * *

Silahkan di review dan maaf jika ada kesalahan...


End file.
